


A lesson taught

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders' era: James is jealous. Sirius is annoyed. Remus is Remus. And Snape suffers the consequences...<br/>Oh,... there's also a nasty little rat. It's so easy to forget about Peter, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson taught

**Author's Note:**

> Based on memory snippets seen in the Occlumency lessons Severus taught Sirius. I guess Severus' POV differs.

**_Autumn 5 th Year_ **

_James is fuming. He's completely mad since this afternoon's Transfiguration class. We were doing free tricks. James turned a stone into a glass ball paperweight which shimmered in all colours of the rainbow. Snape has closed a couple of wires to a wreath and made it bloom. Nice piece of magic I admit. The girls were impressed. Evans has been very impressed by Snape's. I guess she had a point._

_Mary has just come over to our dormitory and gleefully told us that Snape has given Evans the wreath after class and she has put it on her bedside table._

_James is out for revenge._

“That slimy snake has no business making gifts to OUR GIRLS! We should teach him a lesson.”

_Peter agrees with him. One could think he's even egging him on. Remus tries to talk him out of it. I roll my eyes. It's useless trying to talk James out of anything he has set his mind on._

_I don't mind having a good duel with Snape. I don't mind playing pranks on him. But really? Because of a girl? Someone shoot me, if I ever go that mad about a silly girl._

_James could have given her his paperweight. Maybe she would have put it beside the wreath. I think she would the way she looks at him when she thinks he doesn't notice._

_I stay quiet. No point trying to talk reason. In fact since last month when I cut off Evans' pig tails and she hexed me in fury, James does not listen to anything I say about her. She overreacted with that hex. She really did. I used Zonko scissors. The pig tails were back after five minutes. I had to drink that nasty potion for a week to get rid of the boils and blisters. I'm pretty sure she used one of Snape's own._

_She got on everyone's nerves with that Muggle fashion magazine and the stupid question._

_'Shall I cut my hair like this? Do you think it will suit me? Isn't it too much of a change? But the pig tails make me look like a little girl.”_

_By Merlin! Three days of this chatter! I solved the problem. She looked awful with short hair. Question answered!_

_Everybody in the common room saw the big red Zonko Z on the scissors. Everyone knew the hair would grow back._

_She's a Muddleborn as Regulus calls them. No idea about the most common things in the Wizarding World, but meddling with everything. James would have killed me, if I used real scissors. That at least she should have noticed._

_Suddenly Peter screams:_ “Snape's out in the grounds! He's heading for the forest!”

“C'mon, let's see what he's up to!” _James shouts and he is already half through the door, Peter at his tails._

_Remus sighs and I shrug grabbing my coat. Better join them, before anyone gets seriously hurt. And that's not necessarily Snape!_

_We find him near a clearing. He collects herbs for his potions experiments. He doesn't hear us before it's too late. We all have our wands out. James disarms the surprised Snape in an instant._

_Next he casts a Tarantallegra. I can't help laughing as Snape dances around. It's still kind of funny when he slips on the muddy forest ground and fidgets lying on his back like a beetle. James points that out and Peter squeals with glee._

_Snape is groping for his wand. I summon it into my hand. I really want this over as quickly as possible and without major casualties._

_Unfortunately James wants to have more fun. Well, it ceases to be funny. Snape is trying to get back on his feet, but James has walked over and holds his wand against Snape's throat._

“Pay respect to your superiors, Snivellus! You're already on your knees where you belong. Now say it that you are a worm hardly worthy to cower at a Gryffindors' feet. And that you will never raise your bleary eyes to one of us or a girl far above your position. Say it!”

_For a second I hope that Snape is Slytherin enough to say it and we're done, but the idiot is glaring daggers at James, at us. He won't surrender. He knows he has no chance, but he's not a coward._

_James is getting more and more furious, because he sees that Snape will not give in and he has no means to force him. He has gotten himself into an impossible position, hot blooded, jealous idiot he is._

_I wish Peter would stop cheering. Remus has put his hand on my arm. What does he expect me to do? I can't stop James without embarrassing him in front of Snape._

“James will not hurt him for real.” _I whisper trying to reassure him... and myself. Remus looks at me doubtfully._

_James has made up his mind. He knows that Remus and I won't let him go much further. He ties Snape's hands behind his back and drags him to a tree by his collar. Remus and I watch in apprehension. James ties the helpless Snape to the tree trunk and steps back. Remus and I breathe deeply in relief when he turns to us grinning._

“Let's give him time to mull it over. Do you agree?”

_Remus and I nod, only Peter looks a bit disappointed. Sometimes I just want to kick that moron. I stick the wand into Snape's pocket and we leave._

_*_

_We've settled in front of the cosy common room fire. James is reading a Quidditch magazine in the corner. He feels better._

_I'm trying to explain to Remus for the hundredth time why it makes a difference whether you cut roots for potions with or across the fibre. He always produces a kind of weak vegetable soup when he forgets which way is right._

_Peter throws beechnut shells into the flames and watches them crack and sparkle. He giggles to himself._

“Do you think Snivellus has come to some enlightenment thinking it through?” _,he suddenly addresses us._

_Remus looks alarmed._

“Peter, what are you talking about? Snape should be back in the dungeons by now. It's getting dark.”

_Peter just giggles and continues watching the crackling beechnuts._

“Sirius, have you heard the spell James has used?” _Remus asks me._

“No, I haven't. Seriously he wouldn't.... “ _We both look at Peter and then at each other. Damn, I took for granted the binding spell would fade after a few minutes. It's been two hours now and it's late October._

“Remus, there's a book which explains the cutting of roots very well. Let's go and get it from the library before it closes.” _I say very loudly._

_Remus nods and we leave through the portrait hole hoping that Snape is still all right. It's not just the cold, there are creatures in the forest nobody wants to encounter in the dark without a wand._

_We manage to get out of the castle unseen. When we reach the clearing Snape is gone, only the magic ropes remained._

“One of his friends has already freed him, but you should have stopped James.”

_I don't reply. I feel ashamed, but he didn't get hurt, did he?_

_Next morning Snape is sneezing and Regulus looks at me full of contempt._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
